Pick a Card
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Misty Waterflower never believed in magic. But a certain skillful magician and his smooth-talking assistant make her begin to question her beliefs. Full summary inside. AAML! Read and REVIEW!


Misty Waterflower never believed in magic. But a certain skillful magician (and his smooth-talking assistant) make her begin to question her beliefs. Follow that up with stolen pokemon and bunch of other weird events, and you have yourself a normal Fwingsnitch fanfic. AAML, review!!  
____________________________________________________

Hi you guys! Sorry it's been like, ten days since I updated anything! I've just been busy with school 'n st00f.

But, I'm back, and with a new story! Now, worry not; unlike most of the time, this new story does not mean that I have writer's block! I will continue writing Current Resident and (possibly, not sure yet but I hope so) Extinction's Return! I just have this idea, and I thought I'd try it out!

Like most of the time, this idea started out horrible, but eventually changed into something writable! So, without further ado, I'll give you guys the ages, and we can be off!

Ash is 16

Misty is 17

Dawn is 13

Brock is 21

Hobey-ho, let's go!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Stars.

That was all that Misty could see as she lay on the soft grass atop that hill, looking up at the clear night sky. Just millions and millions of stars, scattered all over the black expanse that covered the skies at night. Every now and then, Misty could make out constellations in the sky-shapes, formed by the positions of the stars. Misty could see the Big Dipper, Orion, Leo, and some that she didn't recognize.

Looking out into space always gave Misty a strange feeling. It made her realize just how vast the universe was, and how she was just an infinite little speck in a huge world of billions of stars and planets, none of which were even aware that she existed. Nothing that she did really mattered compared the millions of things that were all going on out there. She was just the tiniest drop of paint on a huge painting; nobody would notice if she were to suddenly change color, for she was barely even noticeable amongst everything else that lay in space.

As she gazed out into the sky above her, Misty heaved a deep, long sigh and stood up. Stargazing always helped clear her mind-she couldn't even remember what she had been thinking about now. As she stood there, she now looked out over Cerulean City: her home. Misty smiled. The city was practically glowing at night, what with all the lights coming from everywhere. She then walked down the hill towards the city and, once there, found her house.

Misty walked into her house, went up the stairs, walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She changed into her nightgown and, lay down on her bed, and pulled the blankets over herself. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling, and then her mind began to wander. Of course, being _her_ mind, it wandered first into the place which was most familiar to it-him. Misty wondered about him every day. What was he doing now? Did he ever think about her? Did he even remember her? She wondered what he looked like now…

That was when Misty remembered what she had been thinking about before. It was him. Misty heaved another sigh and rolled over.

"Ash Ketchum," she said to a person who she knew couldn't hear her, "where are you now?"  
____________________________________________________

Misty did not want to wake up.

She never did. She wanted to sleep in. She wanted to stay in bed past noon and not get up. But, alas, she could not. Misty was morning person. As much as she hated it, and as much as she tried to change it, she was. No matter how late she stayed up, and no matter how hard she tried, she could never sleep in any later than 9:00 AM, and she hated it. Her body simply would not let her sleep in for any longer than that.

After twenty minutes of struggling, Misty gave in and sat up. The minute she stepped out of her bed, she was immediately hit with a ray of light from her bedroom window. Misty squinted and covered her eyes, but they still burned. She gave herself a few minutes to get used to the light, and then began preparing herself for the day. After showering, she put on a towel, walked into her bedroom, closed the shades, and started thinking about what to wear today. For some reason she felt like she had a good idea about what to wear and how she wanted to look. Misty never put her hair in a ponytail anymore, so she didn't have to do anything with that. She would just let it flow down over her shoulders, not caring how messy it looked. After changing, she walked downstairs…and immediately froze.

Sitting there, at her circular dining table, was Ash Ketchum, who was moving his finger in circles on the table, apparently thinking about something else.

"Oh, hi, Misty!" Violet said, walking out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. Ash immediately looked up from the table and, seeming to not even notice it, stood up from his seat when he saw Misty. Misty just stood there, her hand still on the stair rail, and stared. It had only been a few years since she had last seen him, but wow. A few years could sure make one hell of a difference.

Ash was not a boy anymore. No way. He was almost six feet tall, and his arms and chest were much…broader. Misty probably would have never believed she would say this back when she had first met him, but Ash Ketchum actually looked…attractive. He was wearing a blue, hooded, short-sleeved jacket over a red T-shirt, with dark blue, warn-out jeans which were no longer baggy, and blue sneakers. He still wore his traditional red hat, and his eyes were still that same chocolate-brown color, but his face looked older somehow. Misty couldn't tell how, but Ash definitely looked more…manly.

And, yes, his hair jet-black hair was still a hopeless mess.

Misty blushed when she noticed that she was staring and blushed even brighter when she saw that _he _was staring at _her_. This made her wonder what was going through his head right now.  
____________________________________________________

Holy crap.

Could this really be Misty Waterflower? The same scrawny tomboy who had fished him out of that lake when he was ten? He could hardly believe it, and yet, still, she was Misty.

The first thing Ash noticed, of course, being 16 years old, was that Misty now had breasts. The second thing he saw was that he hair was now flowing down her shoulders, instead of being stuck in a sideways ponytail like it had been. She was also taller, but still shorter than him, and still thin-definitely not scrawny, but thin. Her eyes were still the same emerald-green, and her skin was practically glowing. Her clothes were the last thing he noticed. She wasn't wearing her usual yellow tank-top, red suspenders, and mini-jeans. Nope. Today she wore an unbuttoned polo, with light- and dark-purple stripes, tight, light jeans, and red sneakers.

She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on.

_Do you mind if I tell you that your beautiful…_

Ash and Misty both turned to look at Violet, who was standing next to the radio.

"What?" She said defensively. "I just wanted to give you guys some mood music!" She turned off the radio and began acting as if Ash and Misty had just yelled at her for turning it on. "Sheesh! You people!" She exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Ash and Misty turned back to face each other, and Ash grinned.

"Long time no see, huh, Mist?"

"Long time no see," Misty said, smiling and walking over to Ash. "So, why are you here?"

"Oh yes!" Ash said, taking off his jacket and searching his pockets. "I have," he said, pulling four tickets out of the pocket, "four tickets to a magic show, and I want you to be one of the people I bring."

"And you came all the way here to get me?" Misty said, feeling especially flattered.

"Well, she show is also in Cerulean City."

"Oh," she said. "Well, um, yeah, sure. When is it?"

"Tonight at 7," Ash answered, handing Misty one of the tickets. "There'll be food and drink too! It'll be great!"

"Alright!" Misty said cheerfully. "Who else is coming?"

"Oh, yeah, Brock and Dawn are here too. They're somewhere in the city hanging out."

"Oh," Misty said again. She was very glad that Brock was coming, but Dawn…Misty didn't like the idea of Ash traveling with other girls, no matter what they were like. It wasn't like she loathed the very core of any girl who Ash ever met, it just made her a bit uncomfortable to have him traveling for a long time with someone else.

"Okay, then!" Ash said, putting his jacket back on, a huge a grin on his face. "It's settled! All four of us will go to the magic show! Meanwhile, what do you say we hang out for the rest of the day? You know, do some stuff together, catch up on old times."

"That sounds great!" Misty said. "But I sort of have to eat breakfast first, so, how about I meant you in that park in the middle of town around, say, ten-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ash said, heading for the door. "See you then!"

"Okay, but I'm warning you," Misty called after him, "I don't believe in magic!"

And as the door shut, Misty found herself being much happier than she had thought she would be today. She had finally met Ash again and, even though she didn't believe in real magic, it was sort of fun sometimes to see what these magicians did at there shows and try to figure out some explanation for how they made it all look like magic.

But, tonight, she would find that sometimes, the explanation _is _that magic does exist.  
____________________________________________________

…and that was the first chapter! Please, review! Tell me what you think! Seriously! REVIEW! If you don't, I will…do…something…that…you would find threatening!


End file.
